Skinny man
This man was hired by Joshamee Gibbs to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl. Although the man was not informed, Jack intended to give his new recruits over to Davy Jones in order to appease his debt. Biography This man lived in Tortuga, married to an unknown female, owning a pet dog. However, the Skinny man's wife ran away along with his dog, and he became an alcoholic in the next month. No longer caring if he lived or died, he was always seen in bars in Tortuga. In the Twelve Daggers bar, he met Joshamee Gibbs, who was signing up crew mates for the Motley crew of the Black Pearl under famed Captain Jack Sparrow. The Skinny man signed up, along with several others. When a drunken former Commodore James Norrington tried to shoot Sparrow with a Flintlock, the new crew mates demonstrated their loyalty by restraining the crazed Navy officer turner pirate, causing him to shoot up towards the ceiling, inadvertently starting a bar fight. In the ensuing chaos, the crew escaped, and left aboard the Pearl. When the ship sailed to Isla Cruces, where the fabled Dead Man's Chest belonging to Jack's enemy Davy Jones, Sparrow and several trusted crew mates rowed ashore, while the old man stayed under the command of Gibbs. The Skinny man stood with many other recruits on the main deck as the Flying Dutchman surfaced from the depths of the ocean, and watched as his captain made a fool of himself trying to bargain with Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest .]] The ''Dutchman opened fire on the Black Pearl, damaging her greatly. The ship managed to outrun the ghostly Dutchman, but would soon suffer a worse fate. The whole ship shook, and fellow crewman Lejon yelled that they must have hit a reef. This was not the case; crewman William Turner Jr. knew of what was happening, and the crew was ordered to get to their stations as the Kraken was about to attack. This man served as a cannoneer, stationed at a cannon along with another pirate. They were terrified as they saw the Kraken's tentacles climbing up the side of the ship, and immediately opened fire on command along with all of the other cannons. However, the longboats were destroyed by the Kraken, so they had to fight again. The Skinny man prepared for the coming fight, readying the gunpowder. When they ran out of gunpowder, Will Turner suggested they use rum instead, and the whole crew went silent waiting for Gibbs' approval. Gibbs reluctantly agreed to this, and the Skinny man cried in despair as he and the crew relayed the order. The second Kraken attack would come suddenly and swiftly as the entire ship shook again, and its tentacles came crashing through into the ship. This man was crushed by the tentacles. Behind the scenes *The Skinny man was portrayed by Georges Trillat in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen